


Morning Trantoms {Aot/Snk Levi x Reader CrackFic}

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, a lot of swearing, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi decides that waking up Cadet (Y/N) on a Saturday at day break was a good idea well he was in for a treat......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Trantoms {Aot/Snk Levi x Reader CrackFic}

You snuggled deep in your quilt blocking out the sun light. Yawning tiredly you shut your eyes and fall into a deep slumber.  

 

 

“Cadet (Y/N) Wake the hell up” said a monotone voice as a pale hand shook you violently under your haven of warmth. “Cadet” said the voice more sternly. “CADET!”, you opened your eyes quickly recognising the voice which belongs to Levi. As you salute you realise something that pisses you off.

It was Saturday meaning; no chores, no training and no getting up in the morning. Emphasizing the no getting up part in your brain. You let your arms dangle by your sides and you stare at Corporal Levi soon to be Corporal Dead.

“Tch, what the fuck are you staring at brat?”. You don’t reply. “Cadet I asked you a question”. Still no reply from you. “I ASKED YOU A QESTION YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-“, you cut him off your voice laced with menace, your (E/C) orbs stares right into his steel grey ones-which was filled with annoyance.

“LISTEN HERE CORPRAL BITCH FACE!” you shout “DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING DAY IT IS? NO WELL LET ME TELL YOU SHORTY ITS SATURDAY WHICH MEANS GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE OUT OF MY LINE OF FUCKING VISION!”.

Levi looks at you in shock an expression which he rarely shows. He furrows his eyebrows together, it was clear that he is aggravated.

“Cadet (Y/N) you have no right to talk to your superior that way. This action just earned you 1 mo-“

“YOU KNOW WHAT SHIT HEAD, HOW ABOUT YOU GO DIED IN A FUCKING HOLE, IF YOU DARE GIVE ME A CHORE IN MY HOLIDAY I WILL RIPE YOUR SHITTY HEAD OUT AND MAKE SURE YOUR BODY OR YOUR HEAD IS NEVER, EVER FUCKING FOUND!” you continue to rant not even giving poor Levi a chance to retort “STOP WITH YOUR TCH THIS TCH THAT HAS ANY ONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS ANNOYING AS FUCK? NNNOOO, CUZ YOU KNOW WHY BITCH, HUH DO YOU?! NNOOO BECAUSE YOU’RE BEING SO FUCKING STUCK UP YOU DON’T EVEN NOTICE HOW PEOPLE ARE CONSTANLY TWICHING THEIR EYEBROWS AT YOU, EVEN ERWINS EYEBROWS OF FUCKING FREEDOM TWITCH AT YOUR OBNOSCIOUS ATATUDE! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OR ELSE I’LL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DOSENT SHINE!”

Levi just stands there his face pale (if he could get any paler) and his hands shaking in terror. Eyes wide. He has never seen you like this but often heard stories of your ‘morning tantrum’. It seems like every person who tends to wake you up in holidays was either hurt in some kind of way, mentally scarred or is not seen for several days.

“I. Said. Get. The. Fuck. Out” you say your words dripping with venom. Unfortunately Levi stays right where he was not because he wanted to, oh no no no, it’s because his legs won’t move.

You grin and said in a sickly sweet voice

“You’re going to never see the sunlight again,”

Screams of Levi was heard throughout the day.

                                                                      **~~Several Days Later~~**

“I think we’re forgetting someone important (Y/N),” Eren said while tapping his spoon against his soup bowl.

“Oh really? I haven’t really noticed,” you reply.

“Huh....... Actually corporal _has_ been missing for a few days,”

“Ohh ya him. Didn’t he say he was off doing some big errands off in the Sina District?”

“Now that you mention it ya I think he did, sorry for spacing out I had forgotten all about that,”

“Never mind Eren sometimes I forget things too, like that one time I forgot where the girls dorm was and I ended up going in Hanji's office, oh god the mess, my OCD went off the hook,”

“Haha, I remember I was there when you entered, you spent all your time organizing everything there and when Hanji returned she was soo shocked,”

"Ha good times,"

"Anyways (Y/N) I got to go Hanji wanted me to do more test."

"Poor you. Well goodbye Eren!"

"Bye (Y/N)! See you later!"

What poor little Eren didn’t know was that Levi locked himself in his office franticly cleaning everything to get his mind off of the torture you gave him. Oh, the torture, well you can imagine that by yourself……

**Author's Note:**

> .................Um.........Yaaaaaa......Sorry that this was very short and horrible. Please don't kill me! But I hoped you enjoyed it. You are free to comment any type of helpful advice/criticism. You're also free to leave any request/suggestions! Check out my Tumblr: Crazy-Fandom-Cookie. Yes I know soo original. *Le sigh*
> 
> ~~~CFC out desu~~~


End file.
